Daring under the mistletoe
by Smutzilla
Summary: Kono is a prankster. Story is M-rated for strong language. Please read the notes in the beginning of the story!


**Hey guys! From now on these stories will be bit different. I started my fanfictioning here on FF, but now I have noticed that I like Archive of our own much better. The system there is lot easier and the ratings allows to write explicit material. I want to respect FF's ratings and I won't be publishing explicit stories here anymore (previously published stories will be left as they are). I don't want to stop publishing here totally so I will be "censoring" my stories so that M-rated material is here and the explicit stuff moves to Archive of our own.**

**So you can read the whole story (it does take a turn to explicit material) on Archive of our own. Somehow this doesn't want to publish links so just Google "Archive of our own" and there you can search using my nickname Smutzilla and find all of my stories.  
**

* * *

It was almost Christmas and Steve, Danny and Kono were still hanging in their headquarters. It was surprisingly quiet and they didn't have any new cases at the moment. It was like some kind of small Christmas miracle.

Steve stepped out of his office to stand in the doorway.  
"Kono, you can go home already and get ready for Christmas" Steve said to Kono.  
"Sure boss, in a moment" Kono said. She was standing in front of their computer table and was looking at some files.

Then Danny came in the office and went next to Steve.  
"I think I'm gonna head out soon and go pick up Grace, if that's okay". Danny said. It sounded like a question but Steve knew better that it wasn't.  
"Of course" he said knowing that Danny would do what he wanted no matter he said. But it was okay for Danny to leave and Steve was leaving soon too.  
"Oh, hey guys" Kono said and sounded kinda weird.  
"Is everything alright, Kono?" Steve asked. _Please don't let it be a new case_, Steve thought and then he noticed that Kono couldn't help but smile. Steve was relieved and he realized that the tone in Kono's voice was hint of wily.

"Yeah?" Danny asked and he sounded and looked all suspicious with his frowning eyebrows.  
"Look up." Kono's smile was so wide when she pointed above her partners heads. Steve and Danny looked up and there was a mistletoe taped in to the door frame above them.  
"I wonder how it got up there..." Kono said trying to look all innocent. One didn't needed to be much of a detective to figure out that it was all Kono's doings.

"Really funny" Danny laughed dryly.  
"Hilarious" Steve said with a straight face. "I'm not going to kiss Danny."  
"And I'm definitely not kissing neanderthal-Steve here" Danny said and waved his hand like they were too suggesting that NO FUCKING WAY.

"Hey, that wasn't nice" Steve turned to Danny. "Like I would want to kiss you, it looks like you haven't shaved for ages, your stubble would scratch and ruin my delicate face!"  
"There isn't anything delicate about you, Steven" Danny snorted. "And I can't believe that we are actually even discussing about this!"

Danny was shifting in a way that suggested that he was going to leave and drop the whole conversation.  
"Steve" Kono said with a voice that predicted trouble," I dare you to kiss Danny!" Kono looked at Steve to make sure that her words would sunk in Steve's head. By the look of Steve's face, the words were heard loud and clear.

Danny had heard them too perfectly clear.  
"Oh no, you didn't!" Danny practically yelled. "You know you can't do that to SEAL-Steve because he will do literally anything when he is dared!"It looked like Danny was going out of his mind.  
"I know" Kono said and lifted his eyebrow. "So how is it going to be, Steve?"  
Kono turned to Steve waiting for an answer. "Are you up for the challenge...boss?"

"Come on, Steve, you can't fall for this, Kono's methods are utmost questionable" Danny tried to sound reasonable and gave a bad look towards Kono. "And I'm sure there are some rules that don't allow this kind of behavior in a workplace!" Now Danny was starting to sound desperate.  
"I make the rules around here" Steve finally spoke and sounded all bossy.  
"Kono, you should go home now" Steve turned to Kono and the sound of his voice indicated that arguing was pointless. He wasn't angry but his voice was stern.  
"Okay boss, merry Christmas to you both" Kono said. She knew when to give up. Kono waved her hand for goodbye and left the office.

Steve turned back to Danny who was shifting around nervously.  
"Can you believe this shit?" Danny huffed. "Let me just get Grace's present from your office and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Steve stepped away from the doorway to let Danny in his office. Danny went in Steve's office and moved towards the couch where the nicely wrapped present was. When Danny was about to grab the present he heard the door being slammed shut.  
_Oookay, no need to be moody here, not my fault __that Kono is a prankster_, Danny thought and turned to see that Steve really had left.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin when he realized that Steve was standing in the room and was blocking the door.  
"What is this, Steve?" Danny said feeling uncertain.  
"You said it yourself, Danny" Steve said and moved closer to Danny "I will do literally anything when I'm dared." Steve's eyes were fixed on Danny.  
"But Kono isn't even here anymore" Danny said and licked his lips nervously. Steve was still moving closer and Danny had to back away.  
"Dare is a dare" Steve said and moved yet again closer to Danny.

"But..." Danny backed away and he hit Steve's desk. Danny was starting to move around the desk but Steve saw his opportunity and moved so that now Danny was trapped between Steve and his desk.  
"What about your delicate face and my stubble?" Danny tried his last desperate straw.  
"There isn't anything delicate about me, remember?" Steve's voice was husky and his eyes were narrow.  
"But.." Danny tried again but he didn't think fast enough. Steve leaned on Danny and kissed him, and not in a delicate way. Steve was careful not to touch Danny so that he could push him away if he wanted to. And Danny did push Steve. Hard.

Steve had to take few steps back because of the force Danny had used. For a split second Steve thought that he had screwed up epicly and he didn't know what to do. But then Danny closed in on him and practically ripped Steve's shirt open so that buttons were flying everywhere.

"I think being delicate is overrated anyway" Danny grinned. Steve gasped from surprise.  
"But... you said you don't wanna kiss me?"  
"Steven... I've been wanting to kiss you for years now" Danny smirked. It felt good that he could finally say it out loud. "Please, feel free to go all neanderthal on me now."

Steve sure liked how this was going. He too had wanted to kiss Danny for years now and now he could get so much more than that.  
"As you wish, Danno" Steve said and grabbed Danny's tie and pulled him in for a rough kiss.


End file.
